Project Summary/Abstract This application proposes a conference to assess existing outcome measures for pelvic organ prolapse (POP) surgical and clinical care. POP is a chronic condition particularly affecting older women, with 1 in 8 women undergoing surgery for POP over her lifetime. Symptoms range from mild to debilitating bladder, bowel and sexual dysfunction, and corresponding treatment plans are available. However, few existing measures facilitate a clinician's ability to longitudinally track outcomes, and even fewer consider outcomes from a patient perspective. Similarly, without a standard set of measures, research on outcomes of POP surgery such as comparisons with conservative therapies can be difficult to interpret. The goal of this conference is to rectify this issue by recommending a standard set of measures for use in research and begin the process of developing new measures to fill existing gaps. The proposed conference will be held immediately prior to the American Urogynecologic Society's (AUGS) fall 2018 Strategic Planning and Board of Directors meeting in Baltimore, Maryland. An initial consensus conference recommended improvement in patient-reported outcome measures for POP and agreement on a standardized group of prolapse outcomes to be used routinely in large trials, community-based research, and quality metric development. The conference will be attended by clinicians from professional societies representing tertiary care centers as well as private practice, researchers, patients and patient advocates as well as industry representatives. Inclusion of diverse voices from all aspects of POP treatment is critical to the success of this conference and strategies for family care support to facilitate broad participation are included in the conference plan. Over two days the participants will form workgroups that assess existing outcomes in several broad categories such as provider-based outcomes, quality outcomes, and patient-reported outcomes measurement, and make recommendations toward a consensus set of measures for use in clinical trials as well as prioritize patient-reported outcome measures for future development. At the end of the conference, the Steering Committee will begin dissemination activities including a manuscript for publication in the Female Pelvic Medicine and Reconstructive Surgery journal and an abstract to be submitted to AUGS annual meeting and the annual meetings of participating societies. Provider-reported and patient-reported outcomes will be incorporated into AUGS existing registries and shared with the Women's Health Coordinated Registry Network. Conference deliverables will also be available to the public on AUGS website.